


Прикладная гляциология и другие науки

by Squirry



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лед в глазах напарника не тает ни через неделю, ни через две. Соло всерьез начинает чувствовать себя каким-то гребаным полярником.  Соло пропадает в этих льдах, как заблудившийся в буране незадачливый путник, плохо подготовивший свою экспедицию. Недооценивший грозную мощь севера.<br/>Впору писать трактаты по гляциологии. Он старается не думать, кому пригодится весь этот опыт, если он, Наполеон Соло, погибнет во льдах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прикладная гляциология и другие науки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Secret Santa U.N.C.L.E. для Птитца

> Эксперт – это человек, совершивший  
>  все возможные ошибки  
>  в очень узкой специальности.

Нильс Бор

 

Курякин очень внимателен, очень восприимчив к малейшим движениям тела других людей. Он чутко реагирует на опасность: собирается, готовый встретить бросок, отразить удар. Моментально расслабляется, когда из воздуха уходит напряжение. Он на уровне рефлексов отслеживает мельчайшие жесты и мимику собеседника.  
Но абсолютно не отслеживает себя.  
Честное слово, это даже смешно. Соло смеялся бы, если б мог.  
Он-то не склонен к самообману, ни в коей мере. Он знает, что это такое: когда взгляды скрещиваются - и не могут расцепиться, когда случайное прикосновение вызывает дрожь в позвоночнике и волну мурашек, похожую на стайку пузырьков, поднимающихся в бокале с шампанским.  
Несколько месяцев Наполеон ловит на себе взгляды напарника, собирает, как скряга в сундук, невольную дрожь от прикосновений, задержанное дыхание, закушенные губы, - все эти мелочи, говорящие так много, - прежде чем рискует подойти к нему, стоящему на балконе, и обнять сзади, положить руку на талию. Просто подойти и прикоснуться, на этом все. И почувствовать, как каменеют плечи, как Курякин - только что живой, _почти улыбающийся_ , с оттаявшими глазами - превращается в айсберг. Может быть, Соло не так хорош в предугадывании движений своего визави на три хода вперед. Возможно, он не умеет за мгновение до выстрела понять, куда отрикошетит пуля. Но взгляды, касания - это его поле, в этом он силен. И что сейчас лучше не продолжать, отстраниться, убраться с глаз долой, он понимает в ту же секунду.  
Лучше бы он понял это за секунду до.  
Минутой ранее агент Курякин с бокалом шампанского в руке выходит из душного зала посольского особняка на балкон, в прохладу осеннего вечера. Соло наблюдает, как тот беседует с их объектом, Иштваном Новаком, ради знакомства с которым они и присутствовали на посольском приеме (видит бог, Соло прыгнул выше головы, добывая приглашение, а Большевику и палец о палец не пришлось ударить, легенда работала на него). Сам Наполеон болтает с супругой венгерского атташе, вполглаза посматривая на коллегу. Тот легко завязывает беседу с Новаком, вскоре они уже что-то оживленно обсуждают. На некоторое время Соло выпускает их из виду, а когда снова оборачивается, застает окончание разговора: Новак фамильярно хлопает Курякина по плечу, тот кивает, видимо, подтверждая какую-то договоренность, и размашистым шагом направляется в сторону балкона, подхватив по пути шампанское с подноса официанта.  
Соло изящно закругляет беседу с мадам Рошта и выходит на балкон вслед за напарником. От духоты в помещении, от рокота голосов начинает побаливать голова; визгливое сопрано жены атташе гвоздем засело в виске, и уличная прохлада кажется благодатью. Илья поворачивает голову на звук шагов, небрежно скользит взглядом. Он выглядит довольным удачно прошедшей беседой. Даже, пожалуй, расслабленным - насколько это слово вообще применимо к находящемуся на задании Большевику. Складка между бровями разгладилась, губы чуть улыбаются. Бокал в руке выглядит неуместно маленьким и хрупким, а сам Курякин в идеально сидящем смокинге кажется еще выше, если такое вообще возможно. Шесть футов пять дюймов чистого соблазна. Вряд ли он успел пригубить шампанское: возможно, и бокал прихватил с подноса только чтобы занять руки. Но на дне глаз вскипают, поднимаются искрами пузырьки сдержанного веселья - точно такие, как в бокале.  
Соло ощущает, как за ребрами что-то сжимается. Этот взгляд - как признание: ты свой, я рад тебя видеть. Илья, все с той же полуулыбкой, салютует ему бокалом, делает глоток и отворачивается, облокотившись на перила, глядя на вечерний город.  
Наполеон всей кожей, спиной, загривком, всей своей интуицией вора чувствует, что сейчас - можно. Он шагает вперед, приблизившись вплотную, так, что подбородок слегка касается плеча Ильи. И опускает левую руку ему на талию.  
И ничего не происходит. Курякин не плещет ему в лицо шампанским, не отшвыривает Соло в сторону, не впечатывает в стену. Он просто делает одно крошечное движение - четверть шага вперед, еще ближе к балконным перилам. Дальше от Наполеона. И плечи его под тканью смокинга застывают, леденеют.  
«Ошибка! Ошибка!», - надрывается сирена тревоги в голове Соло.

В последующие несколько недель Соло всерьез начинает чувствовать себя каким-то гребаным полярником. Причем не отважным исследователем, который попирает ногами ледяные торосы с энтузиазмом ученого и землепроходца, отнюдь нет. Соло пропадает в этих льдах, как заблудившийся в буране незадачливый путник, плохо подготовивший свою экспедицию. Недооценивший грозную мощь севера.  
Лед в глазах напарника не тает ни через неделю, ни через две. Они продолжают вместе прорабатывать все контакты Новака, знакомятся с его приятелями, составляют досье на его портного, парикмахера, даже случайных знакомых. Курякин занят, в основном, наружным наблюдением; Соло и Габи отрабатывают все версии: посещают портных, парикмахеров, знакомятся со всеми, кто может иметь отношение к делу. Соло мысленно проклинает привычку Новака коротать время в барах за стаканчиком скотча и беседой со случайным собутыльником: слишком уж много их, этих стаканчиков и собутыльников. Лица сливаются в одно, разговоры ни о чем бессмысленно утекают сквозь пальцы. Сеть по-прежнему пуста.  
Когда назревает необходимость проследить за самим Новаком, Соло сменяет Илью: тот не должен засветиться в наружке, ведь «товарищ Васильев» - якобы работник советского торгпредства в Великобритании, и Новак имеет вполне официальные мотивы для общения с ним. Налаживание неформальных связей, лоббирование интересов сельпрома Венгрии. Но сейчас для команды А.Н.К.Л. их объект - прежде всего подозреваемый по делу об организации «крысиной тропы» в Аргентину для нацистских преступников, до сих пор скрывавшихся в Восточной Европе.  
Отец Новака был большой шишкой во времена Хорти, ездил до войны вместе с венгерской делегацией в Германию и, по завершении переговоров с Гитлером, остался там. Дальше вплоть до падения Гитлера семья Новаков жила в Германии. А теперь Новак-младший всплывает в Великобритании в качестве торгового представителя Венгерской Народной Республики. И похоже, что мистер Зеленый Горошек что-то ловит в мутной воде, крутится вокруг нескольких успешных бизнесменов, имеющих родственные и деловые связи в Восточной Европе. По данным Уэверли, именно Новак имеет отношение к эвакуации Гюнтера Лаубе, работавшего когда-то вместе с Удо Теллером. След Лаубе затерялся в Аргентине, а Новак - вот он, затевает что-то в Британии.  
Илья пересказывает Соло результаты двух последних встреч с Новаком, перечисляет контакты, показывает фотографии - а сам смотрит мрачно; из-под ресниц - холодное неодобрение, ледяное недружелюбие, еще сотня «не-», одно другого студенее.  
Соло не семнадцатилетний сопляк, он вполне мог бы уложить в голове недвусмысленный отказ, смириться с недовольством Курякина и, подняв воротник, переждать холодные времена. Но Илья, черт бы его побрал, продолжает _смотреть_. Сверлит все тем же тянущим, зовущим взглядом - но теперь уже мрачным, потемневшим. Сует в руки пачку бумаг - и отдергивает пальцы, на секунду сжимает их под столом в кулак, сминает в горсти прикосновение, словно пережидает боль от ожога.  
Тонкая корка льда на всех поверхностях, на которые приходится ступать. На ней скользишь, и каждый шаг превращается в испытание. Соло передает Курякину добытое за день, рассказывает о перемещениях объекта. Легкий, небрежный тон, дежурная улыбка. Илья слушает внимательно, хотя и хмуро. Переспрашивает, уточняет детали, а Соло на несколько секунд выпадает из реальности, теряет нить разговора, пытаясь понять: потеплело на пару градусов? или кажется? Он спохватывается вовремя, отвечает на вопрос. А под ложечкой что-то обрывается и противно ухает вниз, в живот, словно он поскользнулся, раскатился на льду. На сей раз удалось не упасть, но внутри еще долго не утихает предвкушение падения и противная нервная дрожь.  
И холодно, холодно, как же, черт побери, холодно. Вечная мерзлота. Порой Соло изумляется, что воздух еще не замерз и не осыпался хлопьями, оставив его задыхаться в вакууме. Впору писать трактаты по гляциологии. Он старается не думать, кому пригодится весь этот опыт, если он, Наполеон Соло, погибнет во льдах. 

Им удается наконец отследить, какой из многочисленных контактов Новака - не пустышка. Рассел Фостер, владелец крупной фармацевтической компании. Импортирует сырье из Венгерской Народной Республики. Его жена - католичка; один из ее родственников занимает не последний пост в Ватикане. В послевоенные годы, по данным ЦРУ, этот ватиканский родич подозревался в причастности к делу Сан-Жироламо и эвакуации в Южную Америку нескольких немецких ученых из списка Озенберга. Похоже, что этот канал работает до сих пор. «Итальянскую» сторону распутанного клубка Уэверли передает в разработку МИ-6, а команда А.Н.К.Л. перебазируется в Будапешт, искать начало «крысиной тропы».  
Габи вновь достается роль «девочки из-за Берлинской стены», Анны Майер. Она живет в небольшой гостинице в Буде, знакомится с несколькими пронемецки настроенными венграми из числа сочувствующих старому хортистскому режиму. Предъявляет рекомендации, которыми обеспечил ее Уэверли.  
Соло страхует ее: крутится вокруг, изображая случайного ухажера - прожигателя жизни. Илья остается в тени, чтобы никто из будапештских знакомых Новака не опознал в нем работника торгпредства «товарища Васильева», только что отозванного из Лондона в Союз.  
Илья и Соло останавливаются в квартирке в 19-м районе Будапешта, в одной из новостроек. Курякину, кажется, перемена мест пошла на пользу, и вечная мерзлота начинает понемногу оттаивать. Наполеон может лишь гадать, что это такое: глобальное ли потепление, зимняя ли оттепель, или весна уже недалеко. Он просто радуется, что можно дышать, не боясь сжечь легкие холодом, потому что его личные запасы топлива - по крупицам накопленных взглядов, улыбок, необязательного трепа за ужином - уже практически исчерпаны. Что можно хмыкнуть, глядя на мусорные баки за окном:  
\- Да, не «Геллерт».  
И услышать в ответ насмешливое:  
\- А ты хотел «люкс» с видом на Парламент, Ковбой?  
Неделю спустя леска натягивается, и клюет крупная рыба. Иржи Бакош, приятель Новака, заинтересовался «фройлян Майер», сводной сестрой одного из ведущих химиков Германии. После падения Третьего Рейха тот сотрудничал с коммунистами, имел доступ к исследовательским лабораториям и оборудованию. Ученый мечтает оборвать коммунистический поводок, и фройлян Майер, приехавшая в Венгрию для учебы в Научном Университете имени Пазманя, должна в качестве гарантий лояльности брата передать друзьям господина Новака капсулу с образцом синтетического ракетного топлива. Остальное - дело техники, и Аргентина примет беглого химика в объятья вместе со всеми его разработками.

Уэверли обещал передать капсулу с образцом, и Соло с Габи отправляются на прогулку.  
Они бродят по набережной Дуная, потом углубляются в парк. Габи опускается на скамейку, вытягивает ноги. Сумочка соскальзывает с колен на землю, содержимое рассыпается. Пудра, расческа, платок, два тюбика губной помады. Соло наклоняется, в неверном свете фонаря собирает все это и передает спутнице: платок, расческа, _три_ тюбика помады, пудра.  
Габи защелкивает сумочку, встает со скамьи. В очерченный фонарем круг света вступают двое в штатском, берут ее под локти. Еще четверо появляются из-за темных кустов, окружают Наполеона: здоровенные, словно по экстерьеру подобранные. Да так, наверное, и есть. Люди Бакоша? Не похоже. Венгерская госбезопасность, которую они не сочли нужным поставить в известность о проводимой международной операции?  
Их с Габи вталкивают в две разные машины, которые тут же трогаются с места, набирая скорость. Соло зажат на заднем сиденье между двумя охранниками. Он с усилием выворачивает голову, смотрит в окно. И видит Курякина, стоящего на площадке у входа на мост, вцепившись в перила. Все, что тому остается - смотреть вслед машине. Слишком далеко, слишком быстро. Можно лишь отследить направление движения. Один из охранников бьет Соло по затылку рукоятью пистолета, и тот проваливается во мрак.  
Через сутки Соло отпускают. Ночевка в камере, довольно формальный допрос, пара зуботычин, - словом, Наполеон не в претензии к венгерской госбезопасности. Его без объяснений запихивают в автомобиль, по бокам все так же усаживаются двое в штатском. Машина едет в сторону 19-го округа, в Кишпешт, из чего Соло заключает, что эта поездка - результат вмешательства Уэверли. Авто тормозит возле знакомых мусорных баков; сегодня они, как и весь двор, покрыты снегом. Соло выталкивают наружу.  
Один из амбалов в штатском что-то бурчит по-венгерски и напоследок бьет Соло в челюсть.  
\- Чтоб не выделывался, - переводит на немецкий второй охранник. Соло поднимается, проверяет языком зубы, - целы, - сплевывает кровь и смотрит вслед отъезжающей машине.  
Когда кто-то хватает его сзади, фиксируя локти, прижимая их к телу, Соло не сразу понимает, что это не нападение, не удерживающий захват. Просто это Курякин его обнимает, на короткое мгновение сжимая, сдавливая ребра до невозможности сделать вдох.  
«Вот как надо было», - мелькает в голове Соло.  
Балкон над огнями вечернего Лондона, пузырьки в шампанском, рука на талии... Задворки Будапешта. Мусорные баки во дворе новостройки. Сгусток крови под ногами на снегу. В любой романтический план жизнь вносит свои коррективы, это Соло уяснил уже давно.  
А Илья тащит его за собой в подъезд, и его руку на талии Соло сейчас воспринимает как нечто совершенно естественное. Даже обидно. Обычный дружеский жест. Курякин рад встрече. Что ж, Соло тоже рад его дружелюбию.  
Полный крах.  
\- Что с Габи? - спрашивает Соло, вваливаясь в квартиру.  
\- Венгры вернули ее Уэверли. Велели нам больше так не делать. - Илья усаживается на краешек стола и смотрит, как Соло роется в шкафу в поисках чистой одежды.  
\- И он обещал?  
Курякин кивает и улыбается - так, слегка, одним уголком рта и глазами. Он держится так легко и непринужденно, что Наполеону очень легко уверовать в приближение весны.  
\- А вот фройлян Майер - специально для Новака с Бакошем - сгинула в застенках местной госбезопасности. Бакош перепугался до усрачки и согласился вывезти нашего подсадного химика безо всяких условий. Надо съездить в отель, где Габи останавливалась. Снять прослушку и забрать ее вещи.  
Соло возмущенно фыркает.  
\- И кто, позволь узнать, пустит меня в ее номер?  
Илья безмятежно пожимает плечами:  
\- Охмуришь горничную.  
Соло возводит глаза к небу.

Из душа Наполеон выходит полностью одетым, чтобы не вызвать обвинений в провокации. Он следит за собой, как на допросе.  
А Курякин не следит.  
Илья теряет легкость, столкнувшись с Соло плечами на входе в кухню, мрачнеет.  
Вот как это понимать? Наполеон готов головой об стенку побиться.  
В холодильнике шаром покати. Лежит кусок колбасы, лягушкой растопырилась вспоротая консервная жестянка с отогнутой крышкой. Стоит судок с чем-то, - по виду из ресторанной посуды.  
\- Спартанский быт, - жизнерадостно замечает Соло, вытаскивая судок на свет божий.  
\- Там гуляш. Между прочим, очень вкусный. Из кулинарии на углу. Я уже половину съел.  
Курякин забирает у него судок, вываливает содержимое в кастрюльку, ставит на плиту. Нарезает круглый, из темной муки хлеб с ноздреватым мякишем.  
Гуляш и вправду хорош, и Соло мысленно ставит «отлично» неизвестному повару. Перец продирает рот, начинает жечь губы. Соло смотрит на Курякина. Тот уже прикончил свою порцию, и теперь вытирает ладонью рот, трет пальцами уголки. Ага, жжет.  
Наполеон опускает глаза в тарелку, но картинка уже отпечаталась под веками, въелась в сетчатку. Это почти порнографично: очень яркий влажный рот, припухшие, словно искусанные губы.  
Только не смотреть.  
Соло поднимает голову и смотрит-таки еще раз, напарываясь на взгляд Ильи. Проклятье. Опять этот невозможный, все жилы вытягивающий взгляд, которому очень хочется поверить.  
И снова получить целую геологическую эпоху вечной мерзлоты. А он еще с того раза не отогрелся. Несколько спокойных вечеров, совместных ужинов, разговоров ни о чем. Мимолетное полуобъятье на улице, неверная зимняя оттепель, - всего этого катастрофически мало, чтобы восполнить ресурс, чтобы выжить во льдах. Какого черта ты зовешь, Курякин? Если все равно нельзя.  
Соло поднимается, идет к плите, ставит чайник. Спину продолжает кислотой разъедать взгляд напарника. В маленькой кухне душно; воздух, кажется, наэлектризовался так, что Соло начинает потряхивать. Или это дрожит пол? Страшно чиркнуть спичкой: вдруг рванет, полыхнет. Наполеон не отказался бы сейчас от университетского курса по вулканологии и сейсмологии. Ну да, в Антарктиде, вроде бы, тоже есть вулканы?  
Он поворачивается: спину, кажется, разъело уже до самых ребер. Наверное, Большевику отлично видно, как колотится у Наполеона сердце.  
Илья сидит, чуть сгорбившись, смотрит исподлобья, уродует пальцами алюминиевую вилку.  
«Опасность схода лавины», - мелькает у Соло в голове.  
Курякин рывком встает, зацепив бедром стол. Сворачивает его в сторону. Сейчас опрокинет - как тогда, в берлинском кафе? Нет?  
Очень зло и как-то беспомощно говорит:  
\- А, к черту!  
И идет к нему, расталкивая по пути табуретки.  
Наполеон вцепляется в него, все еще не веря, что можно. Но, кажется, и вправду можно. Потому что Илья роняет ему на плечи тяжелые руки, сжимает все сильнее. Заглядывает в глаза - но Соло не может больше, он терпел эти взгляды страшно подумать сколько. Он совершенно не жаждет заниматься метеопрогнозами. Поэтому, убедившись, что сход лавины неизбежен, он закрывает глаза и даже зажмуривается, когда Илья сминает его рот горячими, жгучими от перца губами.

К концу венгерской миссии Соло ощущает себя экспертом по природным явлениям и изменениям климата. Да что там - настоящим академиком, специалистом во многих областях. Утром он с опаской поглядывает в зеркало, ожидая обнаружить там раннюю седину и морщины: немудрено, с таким-то багажом знаний. Пожалуй, все эти ученые степени неплохо смотрелись бы в его досье. Что поделаешь, если Курякин не укладывается ни в какие климатические нормы. Широта загадочной, черт бы ее побрал, русской души. Приходится соответствовать.  
Илья и Соло выходят из дома, ловят такси, доезжают до набережной. Начинается снегопад.  
\- Пойдем на ту сторону? - предлагает Соло.  
Минут пять они стоят на мосту. Курякин, который даже в Стамбуле не расставался со своей кепкой, сейчас идет с непокрытой головой. Снег сменяется ледяной крупой, ветер бросает ее горстями в лицо и за шиворот. Крошечные белые шарики катятся по мостовой, набиваются в зазоры брусчатки. Соло поднимает воротник, оглядывается на Илью. Тот щурится сквозь метель, мотает головой, стряхивая льдинки с волос.  
Снежные тучи придавили город. Время обеда, но уже смерклось, и на мосту зажигаются фонари.  
Они вспрыгивают на ступеньку трамвая, который громыхает через Зеленый мост в Буду. Илья дышит на замерзшие пальцы. На ресницах у него снег, в волосах ледяная крошка, кончик носа покраснел.  
Настоящий ученый должен собирать образцы, так ведь? Соло безмятежным жестом опытного карманника ловит холодную - ледяную - ладонь Ильи и, придвинувшись ближе, толкая плечом, прижимаясь боком, опускает ее в свой карман, в твидовое тепло.  
И думает о том, что все заканчивается тем, с чего и начиналось: гляциологией.


End file.
